1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor controller of an air conditioner and, more particularly, to a motor controller of an air conditioner, which can protect circuit elements.
2. Discussion of the Art
An air conditioner is an apparatus which is disposed in space, such as rooms, dining rooms, office rooms, and shops, and is adapted to control the temperature, moisture, cleaning and airstream of the air in order to maintain pleasant indoor environments.
An air conditioner is generally classified into an integral type and a separation type. The integral type and the separated type are identical functionally. The integral type includes an integrated cooling and heat-dissipation function and is installed in a wall of a house or hung on the wall. The separated type includes an indoor unit for performing cooling/heating on the indoor side and an outdoor unit for performing heat dissipation and compression functions on the outdoor side, and has the two separated units connected by a refrigerant pipeline.
Meanwhile, an air conditioner employs motors for a compressor, fans, etc. and also includes a motor controller for driving the compressor, fans, etc. A motor controller of an air conditioner controls motors for a compressor, fans, etc. by receiving a commercial AC power, converting the received commercial AC power into a DC voltage, converting the DC voltage into a commercial AC power of a predetermined frequency, and supplying the converted commercial AC power to the motors.
Meanwhile, a variety of power sources are used in the motor controller of the air conditioner. In particular, an operating power source for controlling a microcomputer is used. When this operating power source is supplied by one device or this device operates abnormally, there is a high possibility that most circuit elements within a motor controller connected to the device can be damaged. Accordingly, there is a need for various schemes for protecting circuit elements.